Ashes
by Yaoimelody
Summary: [Request. Zane/Kai. I shall keep you all waiting for a surprisingly requested pairing... until I get a good enough idea. As always, feedback/reviews and requests are much begged for and appreciated.] Surprising Zane deems impossible, but maybe not so?


The blond rushed across the blinding white, not even stopping to avoid the snowbanks. Eventually one of them ended up having broken branches underneath them, catching his boot and causing the ninja to fall flat on the ground. Unaffected by his own element, he stood right back up, trying to avoid anything else coming his way. Again he started up a good speed of running, hoping to look as human as possible. That made no sense seeing as he was basically in the middle of nowhere, but Zane could pretend.

The others complained whenever they trained in any sort of weather other than their respective element. It bothered the ice-wielder, seeing as he couldn't use his abilities around them because of that. He ran because it cleared his mind at least, helping him forget things that usually haunted him. With the battle against Lord Garmadon coming up soon, it was essential or he wouldn't be able to prepare with his best effort. Being an android didn't automatically make him invincible.

Zane eventually stopped as he reached his old home. Placing a hand on the somewhat smoother bark, the ice ninja peered out into the abyss of forever winter. He didn't exert sweat from his body, though to make himself feel better he wiped the back of his hand across his flawless forehead. Something didn't seem right, so he made sure to stay on full alert to anything that could possibly come his way. Moving slowly across the covered earth, he watched out of the corner of his eye.

He slowly got a hold of his mask, sneaking it up the back of his head. The sudden outburst from the nearby woods didn't even get a chance to startle him. He pretended not to notice the nimble steps go this way or that. The presence got closer and closer... An arm rushed to his face, but he grasped it and flipped the person onto the ground with ease.

Groaning, the masked red ninja sat up slowly as the world spun around his head. So maybe that wasn't such a good idea... Even at this, the younger teenager broke out laughing and tried to get up. He looked disoriented and ready to pass out, so the blond placed a hand on the strong shoulder to steady him gently. With a quirked brow now, "Are you alright, Kai?"

Placing his hands on his hips, the fire-wielder shifted away from his fellow ninja, "Y-yeah, I'm totally fine..." Then moving a hand up to rubs his temples, "Jeez, I think I take that back." Wavering in step, the male began to look this way and that, blinking in awkward twitches.

Tilting his head slightly and sighing, the taller tried to steady the opposing, "You should rest... Here," Zane started to lead the boy into the tree house. They didn't have much trouble, but the brunet still oddly walked. This was really scaring the nindroid, though. What if he really hurt his companion? The other landed on his head, so maybe he shouldn't have been so brutal. Then again, Zane didn't realize it was Kai in the first place.

Finally down the winding stairway and onto a wooden chair to rest on, the tan boy felt sheepish. Instead of apologizing to the older ninja, he found himself lost in the room they were surrounded by. It was incredible how this place looked like it was immortal. It was very tidy, but also seemed depressing in a way. It wasn't much of a wonder why, seeing as the residence no longer wanted much to with it anymore. Perhaps it hurt them to realize a big part of their lives was here, barely seeming to do much else. To make up for it, the Doctor Julien and Zane must prefer staying with the ninja to keep from getting back to how it all basically began for them.

"Is this place really that interesting?" Spoke Zane, the fact they were so quiet was bothering him. He felt like silence solved nothing, watching human behavior proved that almost every time. Not getting an answer, he dropped his head slightly to watch the ground awkwardly, trying his best not to seem weakened by this. He wanted to seem strong and put together by everyone.

Noticing this in play, the spiky-haired got up to wrap his arms around the other, sighing and running his face into the white kimono without realizing how intimate that act was. Embarrassed, Kai began to try and peel away, but the invincible grip around his waist suddenly caused him to stop. They made eye contact and the fire ninja felt that even he couldn't stand the intensity of the gaze staring him down. Their faces grew closer, but then the cool forehead just rested against his own. The brunet licked his dry lips nervously, and whispered, "I think it matters more if you're okay, Zane." It was like the skin was an ice pack, and the proud male nearly allowed a sigh to be released.

"I am alright now that you are here, Kai," replied the android. That was all that was needed, causing both boys to finally moved their faces so they met at the lips.


End file.
